A Portrait on the Passage of Time
by khan4er
Summary: A Florentian Artist has been asked by a mysterious man to paint him and his granddaughter. Later on, the artist is asked to paint another mysterious man, ten times over. However, when the artist gets in trouble with the Medici, can the Doctor save him?
1. Chapter 1

A Portrait on the Passage of Time

(First of all, I'd like to dedicate this to my mom who passed away last year. She was the one who told me to follow my dreams. I'd also like to dedicate this to my muse, Ashley, who is a great person.)

Prologue

1998, United States

Maria Sanders was cleaning out her mom and dad's house. Dad had just passed and the doctors said Mom's condition was worsening. She cleaned out different rooms of the house. She was checking out box after box with old photos and different items, when her eye caught on a strange envelope. It looked like a manila folder but this had string and a seal. Maria broke the seal and began to read the note inside. It began as such.

Chapter 1

Florence, 1528

The clip-clop of the horse's hooves meant it was a busy time. Many people were hustling to their businesses and Michel Torelli was one of them. He was headed for his studio in a hurry with a small sack in both hands. He reached the door and let himself into his studio. The studio was very monk like in appearance, except for a chair and an easel. On one table, lay several unfinished prints and his palette. On another, a jar of coins was put on a balance. This balance was set at a specific point. Michel emptied the contents of his bag into the jar. For one moment, the balance seemed to be in favor of the heavier side, but then the balance was equalized. Michel let out a low breath, but did not relax. At that moment, a banging on the door came like a harsh wind. Michel emptied the contents of the jar into a bag marked Rent and opened the door.

The Rentmaster came in like a bad storm in the afternoon. He had a tight face and a scowl always marked it. It would have been comical, had he not brought his companion. The companion was not bright in the mental area, but he was big and very strong. Michel had no doubt why he was called The Tosser. Those who failed to pay the Rentmaster on time were tossed out on the street with little or no possessions. Michel had seen some of his friends become poor souls after being tossed out. The Rentmaster broke his reverie with a "Well?" Realizing what was going on, he gave the bag of money to the Rentmaster. He opened the bag and looked inside. Michel had heard storied of people trying to cheat the Rentmaster. Those who did paid a severe penalty thanks to the Tosser. After checking the bag twice, the Rentmaster held up his hand. It was demeaning to go through this, but it was policy. A thumbs up meant another month, a thumbs down and you had until sunset to clean out the studio. After what seemed to be a long while, the thumbs up was given. "Thank You" said the Rentmaster and he and the Tosser left. However, Michel was in no mood to celebrate.

The drawings Michel made were just still life and some nudes. Yet, the price was shrinking and the rent still stayed the same. Even the buyers were saying to Michel "Can't you do something else?" After a while, even he was questioning himself. He had enough to buy bread that would last him all day and the rest would go to the rent. However, he knew the day would come. After being a disciple of Leonardo, he felt he could be just as famous, but most painters had their patrons by now and he had none. He made up his mind that if he did not get half of the rent by mid-month, by the time the moon showed its' face, he would be gone and he would ask Dona Alicia to be the gardener again.

Yet, little did Michel know that a surprise was in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It all started with a low knock at the door. Michel was pondering which lady he was going to select for this week's painting. He opened it to find the Rentmaster at the door. He looked even darker than before and growled, "You have a person of interest in your dabbling here. He's an old coot, but he had an eye sharper than a needle. He told me to give you this and even paid the rent for you. Don't know why, but obviously he's some sort of patron." Flabbergasted, Michel opened the scroll and several gold coins fell out, enough for Michel to buy more than just bread. The note read: " Senor Torelli, you may not know who I am, but I, sir, know of you. Yes, yes, I have heard of you And I believe you can help me. I would like a portrait of myself and my granddaughter done as soon as is possible. I only ask that you be as professional as possible. I will ring you on the marrow when the sun has crossed three-quarters of the sky." The note ended there and Michel turned to Rentmaster. Before Michel could say anything, the Rentmaster said "If I were you, I'd clean up this place." and left. It was strange for the Rentmaster to come in without the Tosser, but Michel never looked a gift horse in the mouth. All during the day, he scrubbed, swept, and cleaned everything as best as he could. By the end of the next morning, the studio was spotless and ready.

At three-quarters, a knock was heard on the studio door. Michel opened it to find a young girl dressed in fine Florentine clothing, finer than anything that Michel had seen on the street, even on the very rich he saw in the carriages. She was ushering in an old man wearing a Florentine vest and some other clothing. It may have been Roman for all Michel knew, but it was none of his concern and he knew it. He greeted them in the dialect he had been taught in and received the return in the same dialect. "May I help you, Senor?" Michel asked. "Oh, that's quite alright, and my name is the Doctor and this is my granddaughter Susan." the old man replied. "Ah, a Doctor and Susanna…" Susan giggled, but the Doctor waived away the question as if he were shooing a minor insect. "I take it you are Michel Torelli?" "Yes!" "So, what is going to happen here." Michel indeed got straight to business, saying that it would take three days to paint the full picture. Susan seemed alarmed at this, but the Doctor was not as concerned. "My dear Susan, it takes time for him to make a good portrait. I find his terms to be fair and I asked for his discursion in the matter."

For three straight days, Michel was working at his canvas, trying to get the right blend of light and shadow. Sometimes, he would strike the easel out of frustration, but a few words from the young girl and Michel was back at it. As was such, some things he deliberately did, others were by accident and worked better than Michel thought. At night, he would share a meal with his subjects, talking about everything from religion to modern times. The doctor seemed to know a lot more than his granddaughter, most likely due to experience, but sometimes the granddaughter gave a new perspective on what seemed to be something that was almost out of her depth. Michel believed it to be her education. Nevertheless, he treated both of them with a very grudging respect.

As was such, the time had come for the portrait to be seen by his subjects. As soon as he said "I am done!" Susan wanted to see the portrait firsthand, but the Doctor sharply stated , "Now, now, Susan, my dear child, we must respect the wishes of the artist and he has respected us." Susan gave Michel a small bow and stated "Forgive my haste." "It was nothing." Michel replied and covered the portrait with a cloth.

At dinner, Michel finally unveiled the portrait for his guests. It showed a wise old man sitting next to his granddaughter, The old man was covered in some shadow, suggesting a bit of mystery, but the granddaughter was covered more in light, suggesting a brighter mood. "Oh, Grandfather, I love it." "Yes, yes, I tend to enjoy it myself. Thank you, my fine fellow!" The Doctor replied and tended to be brighter as the evening wore on. He even laughed at some of the antedates of the day. Unfortunately, it was time for them to leave and they left with the portrait, promising more work for Michel if he wanted it. At this point, Michel was not ready to refuse anything and agreed to more work.

If he only knew what was actually is store for him…

If you like the story so far, give me some reviews, if not, tell me why not. Either way, I need as many comments as I can get!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was almost a month when he received another scroll from the mysterious man known as The Doctor. He once again paid the rent and ask for total confidence. Again, the mysterious knock at three-quarters of the day. This time, when Michel opened the door, he was met by a small man who was livelier than the old man. Yet, he introduced himself as the Doctor and gave a history of what had happened to him. Michel tried to wrap his head around the concept of this man being the old man and failed. "No worries, my young friend. Think of me as a descendent of the old man, if that makes you feel better." It did, but it was still unnerving. Yet, this man was corjial and even a joy to have around. Michel was pleased to have him as a subject and it showed in his art. In truth, he began to feel better about his craft and his true artistry began to show. Even Dona Alicia, who mistreated him as a gardener, wanted her portrait to be painted by him. He did so with gusto and joy and really did have no hard feelings. As the money rolled in, Michel wisely saved it and made sure that if the rent was not paid by The Doctor, at least, he would have enough. However, he did spend some on necessities like new shoes and smocks and paints and new oils and a brand new easel.

It seemed to him that The Doctor, or, in his mind, the family of Doctors, seemed to have a mysterious but rare history. He did not know how they came to gather so much wealth, but their generosity and warmth towards him made him think that they were some sort of people who grew up poor, found that they were rich and wanted to share that wealth with whomever they pleased. How he was chosen, he would never know, but he knew that The Doctors were a friendly group and it reflected in their portraits.

The next month brought him an older man dressed in a flowing Florentine shirt that even the best weavers could not have woven in their own lifetimes. Yet, here he was and they talked about the political situation and religion. The Doctor, for his part, enjoyed the banter, but it never flowed into a personal conversation. He painted this portrait in two days and The Doctor found it pleasing. The next month brought a curly haired man who loved to smile, with the same shirt. Even Michel had a hard time not getting into the joviality of this Doctor member. He would stay up muttering quotes and even stating that he met Leonardo, but at a time after Michel left him. Of course, this Doctor, like all of the other members of his family, refused to sleep, but allowed Michel to sleep to make sure the portrait would be as perfect as it could be. In the end, The Doctor saw the masterpiece and praised it with very high praise. Michel was starting to become a name in his area of Florence.

Over the next months, Michel was again to paint the family of Doctors, but their clothing and moods were just as diverse as their faces. He painted The Young Sporty, The Clown (although the clown at the piazza was better dressed than him) He reminded Michel of a very angry Punchello he saw at a young age, only to find out that the person was drunk on vino and had to be kicked out. None the less, he painted him as well. He was host and painter to The Schemer, The Dreamer, and The Survivor. Al of them he painted and though he was rich, he still wanted to paint more of the common folk. He even painted a portrait of the Rentmaster and the Tosser, and even the Tosser was impressed. He painted them all and even the ladies of the night, and his fame spread, but he never allowed it to get into his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Michel received his monthly scroll, this one had more than just the usual instructions in it. He was to be professional and courteous at all times. He was not to ask a lot of questions, as well. Anyhow, he waited for the knock on the door and when it did sound, it was a softer knock. He opened it to admit a young lady with the shiniest blond hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. She was quickly followed up by a young man in a suit combination. He looked like a nobleman, but Michel knew it was another member of the family of the Doctors. He seemed young and almost immature, but he knew he and the girl were more than just friends. "Michel, how are you doing, my friend?" and greeted him with the warmest of all handshakes. "My apologies for…my other …family member. He tends to be very moody. This is my friend, Rose." "Ah, Sonora Rosita, welcome to my home." Michel said and kissed her hand gently. "Rose is celebrating her birthday today and I promised her a portrait for her." "That I shall do and yours, as usual." Rose giggled, but she actually did make a good model. Michel tried to capture as much of her essence as was possible. Dinner was as usual cordial with mainly small talk. Rose was the more vocal of the trio, but Michel could sense something was going on with the Doctor. It was as if the Doctor was pining for her, but never had the sense to know what to say. Finally, one night after Rose had gone to sleep, Michel saw the Doctor looking out at the stars. "Doctor, my friend, something troubles you this night and every night. Does it have to do with Rose?" "Is it that obvious; does it show on my face?" "She looks at you the same way you look at her. You both know what is in your heart, but have none of the courage to up and say the truth." "Michel, my friend, how could I tell her? What could I say to her?" " Tell her what you feel, what has been in your heart for all this time. Tell her that you would give up what you are doing to have her for all time. Tell her she is the one thing that is on your mind in the morning and she is the last thing at night. Tell her she is the one, not just anyone." Michel left The Doctor with a lot to think about.

It took a week for Michel to paint both Rose and the Doctor. When he finally showed them their portraits, Rose hugged Michel and Michel was slightly embarrassed, but he maintain his composure and both of them gave Michel very high praise. The Doctor and Rose both wished him well. As the Doctor stood to leave, it was Rose who left first. The Doctor paused and said to Michel "Thank you, for what you said and did. I am not going to forget what you said and it was high time that I told Rose how I truly felt." Michel beamed, but said to the Doctor "Doctor, just say what your heart feels."

As for as fame went, Michel had made his name known. Unfortunately, word of his success also carried over to the mayor of Florence, a Medici you never said no to. If Michel knew what would happen to him, he probably would have.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michel received a summons along with a huge sum of money early in the month. He was to paint the ruler of Florence, one Dominic Medici, cousin of Carlos and nephew to Catherine. In all the realms, the Medici were names to be both respected and feared. The Medici held more sway than even the pope and, some would say, they even had the Pope at their beck and call. Needless to say, getting a summons to attend the ruler of Florence was both a blessing and a curse. You see, either the ruler liked you or hated you, but either way, you weren't escaping from this ruler quite so easily. Dominic had heard of Michel and his popularity. When the people sang his praises, it was for his art and Dominic could not stand someone else being praised more than him. He was a spoiled brat who was sent to Florence for two reasons. One was that the rest of the Medici would not see him for a while. The other was in the hope that his cousin Francis, who was a more obedient servant, could possibly teach him some manners and he might grow out of his poise. However, within three years, Francis was dead and Dominic was ruler. He did not listen to what Francis or Catherine said to him, especially about treating people right. Thus, his jealousy got the better of him when he heard about this new painter.

Michel put on his best clothes to see the ruler. In the great hall, surrounded by servants, he waited, more than a little nervous. Finally, trailed by his followers, the ruler of Florence came out. Michel bowed low and kissed Dominic's ring, for, as much as he loathed Dominic, he was still a Medici and that demanded respect. Dominic took his seat and said "Ah, a new painter has arrived among us. What do you paint, painter?" Michel answered "I merely paint portraits, my lord." "Could you paint my portrait if so asked?" retorted the ruler "Yes, my lord, if that is your wish." "It is and it will be done correctly within three days." So, Michel stayed in the castle for three days. While he was there, a note passed that the Doctor had once again paid his rent. Dominic was interested, "So, this is your patron, this Doctor: Who is he? What is he a Doctor of? Why did he choose you?" Michel was nonplussed at the questions. "Him, my Lord, I do not know, but he is part of a large and wealthy family who do great good for others." This did not concern Dominic, who knew of other wealthy families who were in alliances with the Medici. As long as he did not anger those families, his reign was safe. Finally, after three days, Michel was ready to uncover his portrait of Dominic. Dominic gathered all the barons and baronesses of the land and all his servants. Michel came into the Great Hall and uncovered his masterpiece. The portrait was a masterpiece and all those gathered were amazed. All except for Dominic, who roared in anger. "MY NOSE! My nose is 3 centimeters off on my face!" Michel started to shake "But, my Lord…"he tried to explain, but the ruler was having none of it. "GUARDS! Seize him and throw him in jail!" Dominic knew what he had to do and planned this from the entire start. All of this was a trap and Michel would rot in jail for the rest of his life.

The Tardis landed with a roar just on the side of Michel's studio. The Doctor came out with his usual ensemble, including his bowtie. Amy and Rory came out looking like Florentine nobles. The Doctor turned a corner and knocked on the door. However, there was no answer. "Doctor, why have you dragged us here?" said Amy in a sharp tone "And why these clothes?" " Ponds, you are about to meet one of the best painters in this region." He tried the door and found it open. Everything in the studio was ruined and ransacked. Michel's tools and paints were upended and even the easel was destroyed. Cabinets were open and tables were upended as well. The Doctor thought he heard a noise and brought out his sonic screwdriver. He went to Michel's bedroom and opened it. He found two of the ruler's guards trying to upend Michel's bed. "Excuse me, gentlemen, but I believe you are breaking and entering and that is not allowed and cover your ears." Amy and Rory covered their ears as The Doctor flipped on the sonic screwdriver. The noise sent both men running. The Doctor surveyed the damage, his face a mask of pain and anger. "Who would do this?" asked Rory. The Doctor answered "Idon't know, but I do mean to find out. Coming, Ponds?" Amy and Rory exchanged a glance that meant that the Doctor was headed for trouble. As he came out of the ruined studio, the Doctor was met by a platoon of guards, including the twoi he stunned. He, Rory, and Amy put up their hands. "Take us to your leader. On second thought, never mind, that is a rubbish saying." The Doctor said, but soon the trio were in the Great Hall and the Doctor was soon confronted by Dominic. "So, you are the Doctor, I take it? And these must be your companions?" "I take it you know of my friend, Michel Torelli?" the Doctor retorted. "I do, and soon all of you wil be executed." Dominic said with a sneer "except for you, my dear. Guards! Take them away." and the Doctor and his companions were taken to the same jail as Michel was in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Michel heard the key turn and the Doctor and his companions were marched in. Three cells were chosen and the Doctor and his companions were put inside. The Doctor closed his eyes to adjust to the light and still found gloom when he opened them, yet he called out "Michel, are you here?" "Doctor, is that you?" "It is, my old friend! How are you?" "He tricked me! Dominic used me and had me put in jail." "Know. I am here to get you out. By the way, these are my companions, Rory and Amy Pond." "Williams!" Rory and Amy both shouted. Nonplussed, the Doctor continued "They were married just a couple of days ago." "Amy, did you happen to keep my sonic screwdriver?" Right here, Doctor." and pulled the sonic screwdriver from her dress. She threw it to the Doctor, who used it on the lock and got him, Amy and Rory free. They managed to knock out a few guards and gain entrance into Dominic's private quarters. There, the ruler was far from pleased to see them. "So, Doctor, you challenge me." and the Doctor and Dominic got into a sword fight. Why was it, thought the Doctor, that every contest had to have a sword. After a while, the Doctor won the swordfight, but Dominic was not through. He shouted for his guards, but Amy and Rory blocked all the doors while the swordfight was going on, even the secret ones. The Doctor grabbed Dominic and led him toward an open window, but his abhorrence of violence could not lead him to throw Dominic out of the window. Rory, however, had no such reservations, and practically pushed Dominic's head out of the window. He threatened him to force the rest of the body out unless Michel was freed. Dominic realized how serious Rory was and the Doctor could say it was a mild stroke caused by excursion . Besides, the Medici would never care about him and they could send another cousin; one who was more than capable in ruling. Plus, what would his aunt say? Terrified for the first time in his life, he gave the Doctor the order to free Michel. Rory pulled him back in, then hit him in the face with a fist. "That's for threatening my wife, the Doctor, his friend, and the town."

Michel had thanked the Doctor and his companions many times over. However, when he saw the state of his studio, he was shocked. Yet, the Rentmaster came to him and stated that he actually had another studio ready for Michel, until his was cleaned up. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory asked if they could help. "So, Doctor, what can I do for you?" "Ah, I would like a marriage portrait of both Amy and Rory." "And you, as well?" Michel then salvaged what he could and bought a new easel. Thanks to his hiding places, he bought the new studio from the Rentmaster and gladly painted the Doctor, Amy and Rory. They stayed with Michel for a week. As Amy and Rory went to bed, the Doctor and Michel stayed up "Doctor, did your cousin ever marry the blonde girl?" The Doctor gave a sigh and said "Yes, he did. I hope they are happy." "How about you, Doctor? It seems you pine for someone as well." "Who, me, no, I really don't." "I can tell you pine for someone, Doctor, and I feel the feeling is mutual.' You know me better than I do myself, Michel." "We artists are trained to look at all the details. You will find her again and you will invoke your true feelings." The Doctor did not say a word, but gave a half-knowing smile to Michel."

As was such, Michel finished the portraits and showed them to very well-respected praise. As they were leaving, Michel said to the Doctor " Will I see you again, my old friend?" "Not for a while," he stated "But time will tell" Michel went outside of his new studio with the Doctor, Amy, and Rory. As he was about to ask the Doctor another question, he was met by Dona Alicia. "Dona Alicia, what bring you into town now?" Actually, it is Alicia now, my husband was killed in the wars." "My sympathies, Alicia." "Can I talk with you, please?" The Doctor looked back and said "Come along, Ponds!" and headed back to the Tardis. It left just as the door to Michel's new studio also closed.

Epilogue

It was a year after Michel and Alicia's marriage and Michel's last portrait was brought out to be shown by Alicia. It showed a very respectable nude Alicia with the body half covered by fruit. The two were celebrating when a strange scroll was brought before Michel. You don't think; it is him, is it?" asked Alicia and she and Michel both laughed.

Maria put the papers back in the envelope. She thought of the tale and how her life had been saved a year ago by a mystery man called the Doctor. But the Doctor was hundreds of years old, wasn't he?


End file.
